This invention relates to methods of producing autostereoscopic images that utilize a set of narrow vertical in apertures or a set of narrow vertical cylindrical lenses order to produce the stereoscopic effect such as a 3-D lenticular picture.
In a typical 3-D lenticular picture a series of picture elements are positioned behind a lenticular screen consisting of a series of narrow cylindrical lenses. One limitation associated with this technique is caused by the fact that each vertical picture element of the composite picture cannot be any wider than its corresponding lens element and this limits the range of viewing angle and potential depth of field of the picture.